


Outlaws

by mellondrops



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Canon-Typical Violence, Gavin Reed is a bit dramatic, M/M, RK900 is Nines, Space Pirates, he will appear later, other characters will be added later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellondrops/pseuds/mellondrops
Summary: Being taken hostage was surprisingly not how Gavin thought his day would go.Being forced to think and act outside of the box also wasn’t in the plan.Rinse and repeat as they say.





	Outlaws

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!   
> This will just be a prologue of sorts, a toe dip if you will into this AU I created!   
> Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!

Gavin’s world snapped back into focus, his head throbbed in time with the slowly failing red light above the door he’d just been pushed through.  
Completely uncalled for if you asked him.

The pressure of hands,hard enough to bruise, continued to play along his arms as he looked towards the blurry figures enveloping the doorway.   
His vision swam and with a shaking hand, Gavin wiped the remaining stream of blood from under his nose, willing his swimming vision to focus.

He tried to stagger to his feet, but with a cut off curse he collapsed, too weak with what those fuckers did to him.

What did they do to him? 

With a shake of his head he focused once again on the silhouettes, they were chuckling, well what he thought was a chuckle, as the figures turned to leave. 

“Yeah, you better fucking run” Gavin slurred, mostly to himself, as he stubbornly fought to his feet although he knew he was in no fit state to try anything.

The bang of the door shocked him from his mumbling and a spark of pain lanced through his head as he was plunged into darkness, just the red flashing light above the door lighting up the empty space.   
“Shit”

——

Days passed in mostly the same repetitive way.

Pulled awake by overbearing hands, being thrown something that tried to resemble earthly foods but was more like sawdust and sludge and tasted like metal. Then back to being abandoned once again into the darkness. 

Rinse. Repeat. 

Gavin was unable to measure the passing of time.  
The darkness stretched infinitely onwards, around him, consuming him, the fading red light his only companion in the small space.

Gavin snorted, being left in the dark had finally made him poetic. 

The cycle continued, the beings came and went, snarled and laughed, slowly chiselling away at him. What they wanted he didn’t know, Gavin just knew that for a deep space engineer, he was way out of his depth and truly fucked.

Rinse. Repeat. Rinse. Repeat.


End file.
